


Smooching In The Library (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a whole lot of smooching going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooching In The Library (Fanart)




End file.
